AA Characters Take on the Ice Bucket Challenge!
by pyrosaurus X
Summary: Phoenix gets tagged to do the Ice Bucket Challenge to cure ALS and it only goes downhill from there. Rated K for now. Choose the next character to have iced water dumped on his or her head!
1. Intro

It was a hot, summer day in the boisterous city of Los Angeles. Phoenix Wright was currently sitting alone in his office at the Wright Anything Agency, checking through his emails. The office was rather quiet today with Apollo at a trial and Athena investigating a crime scene for her case. Even Trucy was being quiet in the office, attempting to finish the last of her summer reading before school started back up again. It was rather boring, but Phoenix slightly appreciated the change in atmosphere; it wasn't everyday he could go through his inbox in peace. As he scrolled through old messages, he noticed another person's presence beside him, and he didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"Either you've finished reading A Tale of Two Cities, or you're just taking a break." He said without taking his eyes off his computer screen.

"Taking a break." Trucy admitted. "But I'm almost done, I swear! I only have twenty pages left!"

"Get it done, Truce."

"Ugh, fine." The young magician sighed as she was about to go back to her dreaded homework assignment, but then decided to stall for time as best as she could. "Whatcha doin', Daddy?"

"Just checking my email." Phoenix responded. "Seeing if there's anything important for me to read. Just your typical grown-up stuff."

"Sounds like fun." She said sarcastically. There was an unread message in the middle of the inbox that caught her eye. "Hey, Daddy, you missed one. Hmm…'from Pyrosaurus X.' Daddy, who is that?"

Phoenix blinked as he moved his cursor right to the email. "An old friend of mine. I haven't heard from her in a while though. I wonder what she could want…"

Trucy hovered over her father's shoulder as he clicked open the message and began reading it. It was rather short, and the words were all italicized:

_I nominate you for the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. You have 24 hours to complete it._

"Oh no…" Phoenix buried his face in his hands as he leaned back in his chair, exasperated. "I thought I could avoid that somehow…"

"Ooh, the ice bucket challenge!" Trucy exclaimed, a little too excited for Phoenix's comfort. "A lot of my friends did that at camp and put their videos online."

"Truce, do you have a hundred dollars?"

"For what?"

"So I can donate to the cause? I'd rather do that than dump ice cold water on myself."

"What?! Daddy, no! That's no fun! You have to do the challenge. Pyrosaurus X said you had to! Come on, it'll be fun! I can help you get set up, Polly can hold the camera…and you get to nominate other people for it too."

"Nominate other people…" Phoenix thought aloud. A few people came to mind, and he knew it would be absolutely entertaining to watch them pour buckets of cold water on their heads.

"Please do it, Daddy?" Trucy continued to convince her father to do the challenge. "It's for a good cause."

Phoenix sighed as he relented to his daughter's pleads. His great aunt did pass away from the disease, and he supposed he never really did get a chance to properly honor her.

"Alright, fine." He finally gave in. "I'll do it."

Trucy nearly jumped up with excitement. "Yay! This will be so much fun!"

_Yeah, for you_. Phoenix shook his head. "But you have to finish your reading first."

That quickly put a damper on Trucy's enthusiasm. "But I…oh fine. But we can do it once Polly and Thena come back?"

"Yes. When they get back to the office, we'll do it."

"Okay, I'm going to go finish right now!"

As Trucy scurried off to speed read through the rest of her book, Phoenix couldn't help but feel a sense of anxiety in his stomach. These silly challenges always made him nervous for some reason; maybe the accident with the cinnamon traumatized him for life. But he already promised his daughter he would do it, and Pyrosaurus X wasn't really giving him much of a choice. He was going to have to prepare a lot of towels for this one.

* * *

**PX: Alright readers! Do your part to help support the cause and nominate your favorite characters to complete the challenge (of course, you can also donate money to your local charity as well). One character per person and anyone in the franchise can do it, even the characters who died. I don't know how this idea came to my head, really. But anyways, this story is dedicated to those whose lives are affected by ALS (for those of you who don't know what that is, it's a nasty degenerative disease that shuts down motor neurons and ultimately ends with death; for more information, see Google) and for the families who have or have lost a loved one to the disease. Let's find the cure together!**


	2. Phoenix Wright

Apollo sighed with content as he returned to the office with another trial victory under his belt. It had been a grueling case, and the so-called "witnesses" weren't exactly helpful in providing a good explanation as to what had happened (not to mention his client was deaf and didn't have enough money to pay for an interpreter), but he managed to get through it all somehow and was able to get his client off the hook. Now all that was left for him to stress over was filing out the dreaded post-trial paperwork, avoiding being put on toilet duty for the eighth time that week, and going home to decide what to have for dinner. As he made his way to the entrance, he noticed his partner Athena Cykes strolling up to the office at the same time, humming a happy tune to herself; strange, considering she was just getting back from a _crime scene_, but then again, this was Athena. Her emotional responses to certain events were 86% unpredictable (yes, he did his own scientific research on his coworker in his free time. Ema Skye would be proud).

"Heyo, Apollo." Athena sang as she strolled up to the door just as he did. "You look pretty happy. Did you win your trial?"

"Yep." Apollo grinned. "A lot of trouble and frustration to put up with, but he was found innocent in the end. Turns out, it was his ex-wife who committed the double murder."

"Oh, wow! You'll have to tell me more about it soon."

"How about over dinner? Just one more trial, and you owe me Eldoon's."

Athena sighed. She had hoped Apollo would forget about that silly, little bet she had made when she was high off of caffeine and sleep deprivation, but evidently he did not.

"Just unlock the door." She said, her jovial tone immediately dead.

Apollo chuckled as he pulled out his key from his shirt pocket. Just as he was about to insert it into the lock, he noticed a small piece of paper taped to the door. It had a note on it, written in Trucy's handwriting.

"Come to the backyard." He read aloud.

"The backyard? For what?" Athena asked.

"Only one way to find out. Come on."

Apollo, full of anticipation, turned his heel and power walked towards the backyard with Athena following not too far behind. When the two of them went to the designated area, they found Phoenix sitting on a plastic chair, a stack of towels next to him . Instead of his formal attire, he was wearing a plain, white undershirt and black shorts. Trucy was in the back filling a bucket with water and dumping in ice cubes. Both of them immediately had a pretty good idea what was about to happen.

"ALS Ice Bucket Challenge?" Apollo and Athena asked amused.

Phoenix nodded slowly, an indifferent expression on his face.

"Oh good! Polly and Thena are here!" Trucy exclaimed as she shut off the water and hauled the bucket over towards them. "You guys have the fun part! You're going to dump this water all over Daddy!"

"Yes!" Athena jumped in the air with excitement, but Apollo had an uncertain feeling about this. He glanced over at his boss, who just shook his head.

"It's for a good cause." Phoenix said. "I'm not going to fire you."

"Well in that case…" Apollo couldn't prevent a devious smirk from forming on his face. "I'll gladly dump ice cold water on you."

"Alright, guys!" Trucy took out her phone and activated the camera. "Daddy, you have to make a small speech. And make it interesting!"

Phoenix sighed. He really wasn't looking forward to this at all. "Okay…um…my name is Phoenix Wright, attorney at law. Need a lawyer? Call me and I'll set things 'Wright' with the law!"

Apollo and Athena were barely able to conceal their laughter. They couldn't believe he just used that corny slogan Trucy had suggested for their agency in his speech.

"Anyways, I was nominated to do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge…" He continued, trying to sound as amused as he possibly could. "I'd like to dedicate this to my great aunt who passed away from the disease a while ago. Love you Aunt Betty! And, uh, that should be it. Okay…I'm ready now…actually, wait, I don't think I am—"

Too late. Apollo and Athena, each holding one side of the bucket, crept up behind him and dumped the freezing cold water all over his body, drenching him from head to toe. Phoenix's eyes went wide as the chilling rush raced through his system. All of the air left his lungs from being doused in the freezing waters. He coughed as some of the water got in his nose, and it brought back unpleasant memories from that time when he fell off Dusky Bridge.

"Jesus C-C-Christ that is…c-c-c-old…" His teeth chattered.

"It's the Ice Bucket Challenge! What were you expecting, hot water?" Athena laughed.

Trucy was beside herself with laughter at seeing her poor daddy shivering and trying to catch his breath. Apollo and Athena high fived each other while Phoenix couldn't take anymore and yanked his soaking wet shirt off his body. He grabbed all of the towels and bundled himself up in them like a newborn in blankets. His skin was covered in goose bumps and turning slightly red from the cold. The previous chill was fading away, now leaving an uncomfortable numbness behind. On top of all that, he wasn't really enjoying all of the laughing that was directed at him. Why did he feel like an idiot now?

"Okay, Daddy!" Trucy said, still giggling. "Now you have to nominate someone to do the challenge next."

Phoenix sniffled; great, a cold was already beginning to come on. Well, at least he'd be able to have some fun with this. An evil grin came to his face as he blurted out the names, "I nominate Trucy, Maya Fey, Miles Edgeworth, and my understudies for this challenge."

Apollo, Athena, and Trucy instantly stopped their laughing fit as they looked at him in disbelief.

"You have twenty-four hours." Soon, it would be Phoenix's turn to laugh.

* * *

**PX: Now this story has officially begun! Next up is Miles Edgeworth! And who's after that? You, that's right you, the person reading this behind that screen, get to decide! Remember, one character per person and it can be anyone in the series, dead or alive. Till next time, readers!**


	3. Miles Edgeworth

Miles Edgeworth sat with boredom in his, the Chief Prosecutor's Office, a cup of hot tea in hand. It seemed that he had successfully assigned every prosecutor in the building cases, and all of them had completed and turned in their paperwork on time. Now there was barely anybody in the Prosecutors' Office today and therefore he had nobody to threaten salary cuts with. He could call over a certain detective from Criminal Affairs, but even the great Miles Edgeworth would never stoop down to that level, despite what everyone may think. Most people would have gone home after the first hour of a lazy day, but not he. As Chief Prosecutor, he felt responsible for every prosecuting attorney in the district, and would remain accessible at the office all day and night if he had to, even if he was becoming a little bored. He tried to pass the time by reading some past case files, but after he could no longer stand reading the same ones over and over again, he decided to do the one thing he thought he would never do again in his lifetime.

He went on Facebook. It had been a while since he had last been on a social networking site (after one horrible experience with Twitter, he fell off the face of the Internet world for quite some time). Surprisingly, he didn't have as many notifications as he thought he would, and whatever notifications he did get were requests to play an online farm game, all from his friend Larry.

"Why haven't I deleted him yet?" Miles wondered to himself as he ignored all of them and blocked another one of Oldbag's friend requests. This was probably the twentieth account she had made to try and befriend him; he would assume that after the fourth or fifth try, she would have given up or at least changed her name to something other than "Wendy Edgeworth." Seeing that there was nothing interesting going on, he was about to log out when a video that just suddenly popped up onto his news feed caught his eye. For some reason, his name was in the post along with a few others'. It was under Phoenix Wright's profile, and he curiously clicked on it to see what he had to do with this. Five seconds into the video, and Phoenix got a bucket full of ice water dumped onto him, courtesy of his two protégés. He rolled his eyes; if he was the one getting water poured on him, there would be some serious wages docked. It wasn't until the end of the video when Phoenix started calling out all the people he wanted to do this next. Miles was unfortunately one of them.

"What foolishness." He sighed as he closed the laptop. "As if Wright expects me to do such a childish thing. I can very well just donate to the cause…"

No sooner did he utter this when his dreaded conscience began speaking to him. God, did he hate that little voice. He could donate, which would be more beneficial to both parties than dumping a bucket of water on himself, but then of course he would probably get called out on being a weakling by Wright and everyone else. And Miles Edgeworth did not like being called a weakling. He looked at the time: 5:30. Twenty-four hours would be up in thirty minutes. There was no one at the office. He could probably sneak a bucket from the janitor's office, grab a few ice trays from the fridge in the lounge, remove his expensive clothes and complete the challenge outside, then be done with it by the time everyone would come back to the office for closing. It was perfect, smooth, and it would spare him a lot of public humiliation from the other prosecutors. He nodded to himself in approval of his plan, and quickly went on the move. If he could just get down to the basement in a couple minutes, his mission would be—

No sooner had he opened the door and stepped out of his office when he was greeted by a heavy splash of freezing cold water to his face and chest. He gasped loudly from the surprise and the frigidness of the water as he stumbled back a few steps. He could already feel the wetness seeping through the threads of his suit and shortening it; that fabric was dry clean only! When he opened his eyes, he could see Kay Faraday holding an empty bin and laughing, and Detective Gumshoe holding an army green camcorder and grinning sheepishly at him. A few prosecutors were already filing into the hallways when they saw the soaking wet chief prosecutor glaring daggers at the two people before him. They would have been more afraid if he didn't look that ridiculous with his top all drenched and his hair plastered to his face as drops of water fell from his bangs.

"What?" Kay asked casually as if she were oblivious to the fuming prosecutor. "I saw on Facebook that you were tagged, and you were running out of time. So Gummy and I decided to help out a bit."

"S-Sorry, sir." Gumshoe stammered nervously. He had good enough reason to be afraid right now. "She…she talked me into it, I swear! Please don't dock my pay…again…"

Miles was silent for a long time. The other prosecutors looked like they were trying as hard as they could to hold in their laughter. Finally, a grim yet cunning smile found its way on his face.

"No, I am not going to dock your pay, Detective. Instead…" He turned so he was directly facing the camera "...I nominate Kay Faraday, Detective Gumshoe, and Franziska von Karma for the challenge. You have twenty-four hours."

Collecting himself, Miles turned to go back into his office and change his clothes. But not before adding lowly, "And if you don't, then there _will _be some serious pay cuts."

* * *

**PX: Woohoo! Getting the ball rolling. From here on out, all future chapters will reveal who's doing the challenge next. In the meantime, don't forget to nominate, donate, and stay tuned to the story. Later, ace readers!**


	4. Larry Butz

The static-filled music blasting through the speakers of an old portable radio was the only solace Larry could find as he lied on a couch in his apartment, wallowing in his depression. It felt like he had been stuck in a rut these past few days. He had writers' block that prevented him from working on Franzy's Whiplash Splash, his passion for art seemed to be diminishing as of late, and to top all of these terrible things off, he still received no word from his girlfriend Vanessa, who had left two months ago for New Zealand to study penguins. Oh, why was his life a never-ending spiral of misery? He envied his friends right now. They had jobs to keep them busy, they were getting paid quite well (even though Phoenix was always complaining about spending money; that frugal jerk), and they didn't even have to try to chase women in order to get one to like them! It just wasn't fair!

Grunting out of frustration, Larry took out his phone and went on the Internet. At least it would always be there to cheer him up when he needed it. He was only on his browser for five minutes when he jumped up from his couch, clearly dismayed. There his two friends were, making videos of themselves dumping ice water on themselves for a good cause, and then nominating their friends to do it next. Why didn't they tag him? He was their first and foremost best friend! How could they just forget about him like that?

He angrily sent them a group text message:

_You guys suck._

A few seconds passed before his cell phone dinged twice, each signaling a new message.

**Nick: **Why?

**Edgey: **Why?

Larry furiously typed back:

_Why didn't you nominate your best friend to do the challenge? I thought what we had was special!_

**Edgey: Larry…I've been meaning to tell you this for a very long time now…**

**Nick: Edgeworth, don't…**

Larry shook his head:

_No, Nick. Let Edgey say what he's gonna say. Well, Edgey?!_

It took a little bit longer for Miles to write his message, as if he was wondering what to type, though Larry didn't care to question why.

**Edgey: I…wanted to nominate you personally for this challenge.**

That was unexpected. Curious and a little bit shocked, Larry wrote back:

_What? Personally?_

Phoenix too seemed caught off guard by this response, as he wrote back: **What?**

**Edgey: Yes. Larry, you are hereby nominated for the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge and you have 24 hours to complete it.**

Larry did a fist pump. Finally, he was being included on something all of his friends were doing!

_Great! Come over to my place right now!_

**Nick: Sorry, can't do it today. I have a cold.**

Larry huffed. That was so Phoenix, trying to get out of something with a lame excuse. He wasn't going to let him bluff his way through this one:

_I don't care! I only have a day to do this! You, Edgey, at my place. Right now. _

His cell phone dinged again, but Larry didn't bother to read the response. Instead, he got busy with filling two buckets of water and placing bags upon bags of crushed ice cubes into them.

* * *

Miles was about to knock on the door to Larry's house when he noticed Phoenix coming around, dressed in his old black sweatshirt and sweatpants and wearing a surgical mask. He looked very pale and red-eyed, and did not look happy at all.

"So, you really do have a cold." He observed when his friend came up to the door.

Phoenix sneezed as a response, which nearly sent the mask flying off his face. "I've been overdosing on Coldkiller X these past few days, but nothing's working. I'm about to switch over to their newest brand, Coldkiller Z. But let me tell you, I'm not happy about being dragged out of the comforts of my bed to come do this."

Miles sighed as he agreed. "Well, we can get him back for it when he's sitting there freezing his last name off. Now let's just get this over with."

Before they even got the chance to ring the doorbell, Larry had already pushed the door open as he hauled two large buckets that were filled to the brim with water outside.

"Nick! Edgey! Glad you guys could make it!" He exclaimed happily as he set them down.

"It's not like you gave us any choice in the matter at all." Phoenix coughed, but Miles slightly nudged him to be quiet.

"Alright, I can film myself. I just need you to dump those on me!"

"With pleasure." Miles said, a small hint of excitement in his voice. He was probably going to enjoy this a little too much.

Larry messed around on his phone so that the camera was facing him, and hit record.

"What's up, ladies!" He called out. "Your man Laurence, who is single and available, is about to do a kind deed to society by completing the ALS Bucket Challenge! Just as I was nominated by my good friend Edgey here…" Miles cringed when Larry motioned towards him. "…so will I be nominating all of you pretty little ladies out there to do the same, especially you Franzy! And wear white T-shirts when you do it too! Or maybe a bikini…yes! A bikini would be better!"

_Oh God…he would. _Phoenix shook his head.

"Alright, now my friends are going to dump this cold water on me!" Larry continued on. "And it's going to be very cold so I would like some hugs from all of you pretty girls in the area to warm me up…"

At this point, Phoenix and Miles caught each others' eyes, both of them obviously fed up with Larry's continuous ranting. As if reading the other's mind, they doused Larry in the freezing cold water without any warning at all, effectively shutting him up. Once the buckets were empty, they stacked them on top of Larry's head and walked away, leaving their friend soaked to the bone and blinded by buckets. Larry sat there, processing what just happened. A wide smile grew on his face as he basked in the thrill of the rushing cold. Never had he felt so alive before. Now he realized why that Maya girl was always standing underneath freezing waterfalls.

"WHOOO!" He shouted. "I AM LARRY! HEAR ME ROAAARRRRR!"

Miles and Phoenix simply fist bumped each other as they left the scene, sniggering to themselves.

* * *

**PX: That was fun to write :D I think somebody requested Larry, but I'm not sure. I realize there aren't any penguins running around freely in New Zealand, but it was made to sound entirely like an I-Need-To-Go-Iron-My-Dog kind of excuse, but someone as gullible as Larry would believe it and wouldn't think she's trying to get away from him XD Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to nominate, donate, and stay tuned for the next chapter! Later, ace readers!**


	5. Maya, Pearl, Trucy, Apollo, and Athena

"Mystic Maya! Mystic Maya!"

The cheery voice of Pearl rang out across Fey Manor. Maya smiled warmly when she saw her energetic younger cousin running into her bedroom. She looked very excited about something, but Maya just could not place a finger as to why.

"What is it, Pearly?"

Pearl was practically bouncing up and down as she waved a letter of some sorts in front of her. "You got a letter from your special someone!"

"My what…? Oh…" Maya inwardly sighed. Even after all these years, Pearl still held onto her childhood fantasies. "Well, it's about time that old stick in the mud finally wrote me back. I was starting to think he forgot about me."

Pearl watched with anticipation as her cousin started to read the letter. She knew that it was none of her business regarding Maya and Phoenix's relationship, but her curiosity was just practically begging to be satisfied. When Maya started laughing, Pearl just couldn't take it anymore.

"What does it say?!" She blurted out. "Is he finally asking you to…"

"Sorry, Pearly. Not this time." Maya ruffled the younger girl's hair upon seeing the disappointed look on her face. "But he did say something interesting."

This piqued Pearl's interest. "Oh really? What?"

"Apparently, he's nominating me to do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge."

"ALS? What's that?"

"It's a horrible disease that people can die from. The Ice Bucket Challenge is supposed to raise awareness for it."

"Oh! So are you gonna do it?"

"You bet!" Maya laughed. "I have to pour ice cold water on myself. Of course, Nick thinks I won't be able to handle it. Psh, as if he hasn't met a Fey before. Come on, Pearly! Let's go show 'em how it's done."

"Okay!" Pearl shouted with the same determination her cousin had as she followed her out of the house. That was when something hit her. "Wait, why do you need me to come along?"

At this, Maya gave her a mischievous grin. "You might as well. After all, I'm nominating you to do this too."

Pearl didn't know why, but she felt like she had just been played.

* * *

Phoenix was checking over his inbox again as he sat in his warm bed, still trying to get over from this damnable cold. If only he wasn't so sensitive to cold water, then he wouldn't be in this situation.

A dinging sound rang from his computer, and he saw that Maya had sent him an email. It was entitled "Here you go, Nick!" and in it was a link to her Facebook account. Already having a pretty good idea what it was, Phoenix clicked on it and he was immediately brought to a video on Maya's profile. He clicked the play button, and instead of Maya getting buckets of water dumped onto her, he just saw his former assistant and Pearl standing under a waterfall.

"Well," Maya began. "I was nominated by Nick to do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, but come on, let's face it. A tiny bucket filled with cold water? That's for wusses. Right, Pearly?"

Pearl was visibly shaking under that freezing water, but she tried to look as strong as her cousin and nodded. "Uh-huh…" She stammered. Her voice was filled with uncertainty.

"Anyways, we decided to show everyone how a Fey does it, so we're here at Hazakura Temple standing under one of the many waterfalls in the mountains. Now…it may not look that bad, but all this water is from the melting snow up there!"

At this, the camera moved up to show a layer of snow near the peak of the mountains. A stream was trickling down all the way from the top to where Maya and Pearl stood now.

"Yeah, you can imagine how cold it is!"

"V-V-Very…c-c-c-cold…" Pearl's teeth was practically chattering, and Phoenix started to feel a little sorry for the girl.

"But still, this is nothing! I could stay here for hours if I wanted to!" Maya continued on in her usual, upbeat voice even as the water from the snow continued to fall on her. "Okay, nomination time! I already nominated Pearly, so now I challenge Iris, Penny Nichols, and Max Galactica to do this next! And just _try_ to top ours! Your turn, Pearly."

"O-Oh! I…I nominate…uh, T-Trucy Wright…my…my mom…and…Sister…B-Bikini!" Pearl stopped as a loud sneeze came from her. "Mystic Maya, are we done now?"

"Yep, we're done! Okay, you can stop the recording!"

Phoenix laughed as soon as the video ended. Of course, Maya would be the one to go the extra mile, but did she really have to drag Pearl along with her? And…how exactly was Morgan Fey going to do the challenge while she was in solitary confinement? Though he could admit, that would be something he'd like to see.

"Hey, Daddy. Are you feeling better?" Trucy came into his room. She was clad in her bathing suit and had a bundle of towels in her arm. She, Apollo, and Athena were getting ready to do their challenge next.

"A little bit." He sniffled.

"That's good. Well, I'm going to go pour ice cold water on myself if you wanna come watch…" The way she sounded so unenthusiastic about it made Phoenix want to laugh.

"I'll come down for that. And you better hurry too. You've been nominated again by Pearl."

Trucy sighed. "Alright, we're doing it now."

Phoenix went downstairs to the backyard where Apollo and Athena were waiting. Athena had on her swimwear while Apollo was wearing an old tank top and trunks. Both of them looked absolutely _thrilled _to be doing this.

"Remember, guys, it's for a good cause." Phoenix chuckled as he whipped out his cell phone.

The three of them rolled their eyes as they each stood behind their respective buckets. Trucy was the first to talk when Phoenix began the recording.

"So this is our ALS challenge, which we had been nominated to do by my dad. I nominate Jinxie Tenma and Vera Misham."

"I nominate Ema Skye." Apollo followed.

"And I nominate Junie Woods and Simon Blackquill." Athena stated.

"Okay, guys!" Phoenix called out. "On the count of three. One…two…"

Before they dumped the water onto themselves, Trucy caught Athena's eye and gave her a wink. When Phoenix said "three," the three of them picked up their buckets, but that was when the two girls did something no one saw coming. They waited until Apollo poured his bucket onto himself before they suddenly splashed him with their own water. Apollo's Chords of Steel came into play when he felt the extra gallons of water splatter all over him. He hollered a few choice words as Trucy and Athena stood off to the side laughing and high fiving each other. Even Phoenix was stunned speechless, but amused all the same.

"I…I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!" He hollered once he was able to collect himself, and began chasing the two girls around the yard. His face was turning red with a genuine anger, but it was hard for Athena and Trucy to be afraid of him when his bangs were hanging floppily over his face.

"Come on, Polly! It was only a joke!" Trucy laughed. "Don't forget who my daddy is!"

"Say, Apollo, I'm sensing a lot of anger coming from you. Would you like an emergency therapy session?" Athena taunted him as she tried to get away from the fuming defense attorney.

Phoenix just shook his head as he shut his phone off. He decided to side with Apollo on this one, and went over to pick up his garden hose. When Trucy and Athena were in range, he cranked the water all the way up and blasted them with the spray of water. It wasn't as cold, but it was enough to get them to squeal with surprise. Needless to say, the rest of the afternoon was spent with a huge water fight between the workers of the Wright Anything Agency.

* * *

**PX: Honestly, Apollo, how did you not see that coming? XD Of course, Maya would be used to standing under freezing cold water after completing the Special Course. Anyways, sorry for the wait. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I'm currently fighting a cold and schoolwork, but I have many more ideas for future chapters :D In the meantime, don't forget to nominate, donate, and stay tuned to this story. Later, ace readers!**


End file.
